Trabajando con Santa
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Hinata le había prometido a su hermana ayudarla con un trabajo. Lo que se suponía tenía que hacer no se lo había imaginado, pero trabajar con un chico alegre y contento hacia que todo mereciera la pena.


**¡Wiiii! Volví después de un tiempo, esta vez con un NaruHina. La verdad es que la temática de la historia se me ocurrió a principios de diciembre mientras iba por la calle y para no olvidarme de ella la apunte en una nota del móvil. Pero me olvide T_T**

 **Hace dos días la leí, y tachan….tachan…. tengo una historia navideña cuando ya se pasó la navidad. Así que tendréis que rebobinar poco más de un mes para ambientaros en la época ^^**

 **La historia me ha salido un poco larga asique preparaos para leer un buen rato.**

 **¡Más comentarios y menos fav, please! xD**

 **¡Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura!**

* * *

 **Trabajando con Santa**

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-la muchacha estaba casi arrodillada en el suelo, con una voz de pánico muy bien ensayada- Sera un favor solo por hoy.

Hinata Hyuga, adolescente de veinte años, estudiante de arte, rodo los ojos cansada de tanto lloriqueo. Se encontraba sentada en la cama con un cuaderno olvidado sobre las piernas, un lápiz en su boca y un libro en sus manos.

-Hinata no hagas eso, es de mala educación-desde la cama pudo oír un leve bufido- ¡Ni eso! Por favor, te pido un favor como tu hermana que soy. ¿Sí?

Hinata entrecerró los ojos- Hanabi, tú te ofreciste. Repito, TÚ quisiste participar en esa actuación así que TÚ iras. No yo.

-Pero Hinata ya sabes que ese día estaré muy ocupada...

-Shino me ha contado sobre la cita-Hinata cogió un cojín de la cama y se lo tiro- Estas reusando de un compromiso al que tú te apuntaste porque Shino te ha pedido una cita.

Su hermana pequeña, por tres años agacho la cabeza, y empezó a cargarse su peso de un pie a otro-Sabes que Shino me gusta...por favor Hinata.

Aunque lo dijo como un susurro, su voz sonaba tan rota que no pudo negarse. Su hermana siempre había tenido un amor hacia su mejor amigo, aunque ambos pensaban que se le pasaría conforme creciera, fue todo lo contrario. Su hermana se enamoró aún más de su amigo. Parecía que en los últimos años Shino había notado a su pequeña hermana.

-De acuerdo-suspiro y aparto tanto el cuaderno como el libro- Solo por esta vez, ¿sí?

-¡Bien!- Hanabi se tiro a los brazos de su hermana- Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabias?-empezó a llenar la cara de su hermana de besos.

-Hanabi me encantaría que dejaras de llenarme la cara de babas.

-¡Hinata!-su hermana se separó lentamente- Bueno, ahora te traeré el traje.

-¿Traje?-parpadeo confusa.

-Sí, el traje-Hanabi se sentó en la cama, a su lado- Solo tienes que ponértelo, ir hacia el centro comercial y cumplir con tu papel.

-Espera... ¿Qué traje?-frunciendo el ceño se levantó para ponerse frente a su hermana- Creía que solo era un trabajo de ayudante.

-¡Y lo es! De ayudante de Santa Claus.

-Hanabi...no me habías dicho esa parte- de un ligero empujón mando a su hermana al suelo- No lo hare.

-No puedes renegar ahora de tu decisión.

-Si hubiera sabido las condiciones, no renegaría.

-¡Hinata!-la pequeña de la familia se cubrió la cara y empezó a convulsionar- Cre-creía q-que se-serias u-una bue-buena her-hermana.

-¡Vale!-arrodillándose a su lado, empezó a mecerla-No llores.

Hanabi hizo una parada entre hipidos-Sabes que Shino es el amor de mi vida, no puedo dejar pasar esta cita.

-Muy bien, lo hare.

-¿Sin echarte para atrás?

-Sin echarme para atrás.

-Iré ahora mismo por el traje.

Hanabi se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. En el pasillo, esbozo una gran sonrisa, su rostro libre de lágrimas y sin señales de haber derramado ninguna. Sabía que su cabezona y antisocial hermana no accedería si ella no realizaba una pequeña actuación. Se fue a su habitación para coger el traje que su hermana llevaría, ahora sí que podía pensar que la vida era maravillosa. Estupenda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos horas después, a las cuatro y media exactamente, Hinata Hyuga futura artista, estaba ridículamente vestida de duende. Su hermana se encontraba sentada en forma de indio con un cojín redondo entre sus brazos.

-Realmente te queda, creía que no pero te ves genial.

Bufando, Hinata se miró en el gran espejo que estaba en la esquina de su habitación. Llevaba unas medias de rayas rojas y blancas y un vestido de mangas largas con pequeños volantes en verde, En las mangas y el bajo del vestido había un lazo rojo. El gorrito navideño, también era rojo. Los zapatos de un blanco reluciente con detalles verdes.

-Estoy ridícula-su voz salió como un gruñido. Ahora se arrepentía de haber sentido pena por su hermanita.- Espero que el día pase rápidamente.

-¡Lo hará! Recuerda que debes estar al fondo del centro comercial, justo al lado de los cines, a las cinco- le paso su abrigo negro- ¡Deséame suerte en mi cita!

Hinata le arrebato el abrigo a su hermana y después de fulminarla con la mirada salió pisando fuerte de su habitación y bajo hasta la primera planta para salir de la casa. Hacia el infierno.

-Estas encantadora Hinata.

Su queridísima madre, quien pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo de al lado de las escaleras que llevaba al salón, se veia contenta. Murmurando un gracias seguido de un adiós, salió de su casa sin saber si la sonrisa de su madre era por su ridícula vestimenta o porque se alegraba de saber que su hija mayor saldría de casa sin el bloc de dibujo y su estuche.

Ignorando las diferentes miradas que le mandaban las personas que se cruzaba, algunas curiosas, otras que ocultaban una sonrisa y otras llenas de encanto hacia su ropa. En diez minutos, justamente hacia las cinco menos cuarto, llego al centro comercial y fue directamente haca su supuesto puesto.

Identifico rápidamente a la encargada, supuso que la mujer vestida con traje y dando órdenes era la encargada. No se olvidó que se tenía que hacer pasar por su hermana- Me llamo Hanabi Hyuga, soy el duende.

-Ya lo veo- la mujer le sonrió cálidamente- Si me permite el abrigo, se lo guardare en la habitación donde guardamos los materiales y los juguetes necesarios. ¿Me sigue?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, siguió a la mujer de cerca. Sin perder ninguna de las palabras que decía.

-Bueno, le recordare rápidamente que tiene que realizar- su hermana se lo había contado dos veces pero oírlo de la persona que se encargaba de llevar a cabo todo el proyecto era más específico.- Básicamente tiene que mostrar una gran sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro, por cierto le agradezco que venga sin maquillar- la mujer se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle- Sé que hablar mal de mis empleados es incorrecto, pero la otra chica que viene para el puesto esta tan maquillada que seguro que conseguirá que los niños salgan corriendo despavoridos- negando con la cabeza volvió a ponerse recta mientras abría una puerta donde se podía ver una mesa llena de paquetes y un par de sillas. Casi toda la habitación estaba llena de cajas, muchas vacías y otras llenas- Puedes dejar tu abrigo sobre una silla, lo siento pero no tenemos perchas.

-No se preocupe-Hinata miro las dos sillas mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Una tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero mientras que la otra estaba llena con un abrigo de algo pareció a la piel y un gran bolso junto a un estuche de maquillaje, abierto. Opto por poner su abrigo sobre la cazadora de cuero.- ¿La otra mujer y yo nos turnaremos para asistir al Santa Claus y sacar los objetos o una se dedicara a eso y la otra a procurar que siempre haya regalos?

-Había pensado en la primera opción, pero... ¿Te importaría ser la asistente de Santa mientras la otra muchacha se encarga de mantener llenas las cestas de regalos?-la pobre mujer le miraba esperanzada- Sé que lo tuyo supone más esfuerzo pero la verdad es que creo que tu estas mejor de duendecilla.

Sonriendo por primera vez desde que se había puesto el ridículo vestido, asintió- No tengo problemas.

Después de un suspiro de placer, la mujer volvió a guiarla hacia la zona donde se produciría toda la acción. Había una plataforma con un sillón rojo y dorado, rodeado de gigantescas cestas llenas de regalos. -Las cestas de la izquierda son de regalos para niños y las de la derecha para niñas, por favor estate pendiente de que Santa no se equivoque. El año pasado muchos niños acabaron llorando por la equivocación.

Volviendo a asentir, Hinata vio como un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa enorme de anuncio de dentífrico.

-¡Shizune! el chico abrazo efusivamente a la mujer- Ya he colocado todos los adornos, sin fallos. Relajate- dirigio su vista hacia ella- ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?

Hinata se quedó ligeramente aturdida, el chico tenía los ojos más claros que jamás había visto, de un azul casi imposible de conseguir en cualquier dibujo.- Soy el duende.

-En realidad, yo prefiero decir que eres la cuidadora encargada de evitar que yo meta la pata, ¿verdad Shizune?

-Necesitarías cinco personas vigilándote para evitar eso, Naruto.

Después de inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza y soltar una carcajada, el chico se retiró alegando que tenía que prepararse.

-¿Hanabi?-Shizune estaba esperándola un poco más adelante- Se me ha olvidado presentaos, pero no importa el chico no necesita mucha ayuda para conocer gente. Es Naruto, nuestro desastroso Santa.

-Si es desastroso, ¿por qué hará de Santa Claus?

-Porque sin importar qué, siempre cae bien a los niños y porque es bastante alegre y escandaloso. El papel le viene que ni pintado.

Ahora, pensó Hinata, yo estaría pintando. A lo lejos, sentada en una mesa de una cafetería vio su mismo disfraz, señalando al lugar pregunto- ¿Esa es mi compañera?

-¡Oh! Si-Shizune dirigió la mirada hacia la pelirroja que estaba hablando por el móvil- No te preocupes por Karin...Ya hablare con ella luego- escaneo con su mirada la plataforma y todo lo que se encontraba sobre ella.- Naruto es bastante trabajador. Bien, Hanabi empezaremos en un par de minutos, te importaría colocarte ante la fila de familias y decir que comenzaremos enseguida, por favor.

-Por supuesto.

Hinata se dirigió hacia lo que parecía la entrada a la plataforma. Está sopesando la hora a la que posiblemente terminaría. Probablemente no tardaría mucho. Satisfecha por ese pensamiento fue a comunicarlo a las posiblemente pocas familias y... ¡Sorpresa! La cola era enorme y había zonas con grupos de más de cinco personas y varios niños correteando entre los padres y demás familiares.

Adiós a su idea de ir temprano a casa.

De repente se vio rodeada de niños por todos lados, muchos se abrazaron a ella y otros le miraban embobados. Las voces se coreaban por todos lados.

-¿Qué es?- una niña con dos coletas con grandes lazos le miraba con un dedo sobre la boca - Bonita.

-¿Y santa?- un chico de unos nueve años le miraba extasiado mientras su grupo de amigos le miraban esperanzada.

-¡Ella ayuda a Santa!- otra niñita vestida de princesa empezó a tirar de su pierna-¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

-S-si- Hinata trato de poner una sonrisa, sin saber muy bien como quedaría en su cara, ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con niños y menos tan pequeños- Debéis esperar un ratito. Santa Claus llegara en un momento.

Con todos los niños gritando excitados todas las madres y padres hablando entre ello, su voz, que de por si era muy baja, no se había escuchado. Se aclaró la voz para hablar un par de tonos más alto pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo oyó una fuerte y claro voz a sus espaldas.

-Ho, ho, ho-los niños miraban la persona que estaba a su espalda expectante- Creo que estáis algo nerviosos ¿no?-mientras que el Papa Noel falso se ponía su lado, los niños se habían parado en el sitio. Casi sin parpadear, muchos de ellos le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos- Espero que os estéis portando bien con mi estupenda ayudante.

La mayoría de niños asintieron con la cabeza, aunque ya se les había pasado la sorpresa y ahora muchos se intentaron pasar el cordón para abrazarlo a él también. El muchacho en vez de tensarse como ella cuando le abrazaron, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Venga chicos, portaos bien, no queréis quedaros sin regalos ¿verdad?-todos los niños volvieron al lado de sus familias preocupados por la última frase.- Ahora mi adorable ayudante y yo terminaremos una cosita y ¡todos pasareis a verme!

Entonces se dio la vuelta y le indico con la cabeza que le siguiera. Llegaron a la plataforma y se sentó en la silla. Era graciosísimo verlo con una larga barba blanca y un bigote también blanco. Parecía haber llenado la delantera del traje con numerosos cojines. Se recoloco el gorro y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?-el chico le miraba expectante- ¿Me parezco a Santa Claus?

-Si... ¿supongo?-Hinata lo vio de arriba a abajo y sonrió.- La verdad es que si pareces Papa Noel.

-¡Bien! Entonces no esperemos más.

Hinata se dirigió otra vez a la entrada de la plataforma, pero Karin se cruzó en su camino.

-Shizune me ha dicho que soy la encargada de procurar que no falten regalos-la chica rodo sus maquilladísimos ojos- Menos mal porque no aguanto a los niños. Solo hice esto por el dinero ¿sabes? No es una fortuna pero es algo. Total, estaré allí- movió su cabeza en dirección a la mesa donde estaba antes.-Cuando falte poco para que se vacíen las cestas, hazme una señal y las llenare discretamente. Ojala no me vean los niños. ¿Sabes que he tenido que aguantar a niños diciéndome que qué soy y por qué voy así vestida?

Hinata vio como la muchacha bufaba y se iba del lugar escribiendo en el móvil. Eso sería un problema. ¿Es que ella tendría que ocuparse de todo? Tenía que llevar a los niños con el falso santa, estar pendiente de que el mismo no se equivocara de regalo y encima estar atenta del trabajo de la otra mujer.

Su hermana le debería un favor muy grande. Enorme.

Entonces todo empezó. Y cuando decía todo, era TODO. Niños pisándole los pies mientras ella sonreía y les hacía pasar a la plataforma de uno en uno, madres pidiéndole que hiciera fotos de la familia son Santa Claus, niñas tirando de su vestido, tres fallos al dar el regalo por parte del muchacho vestido de Santa, un aviso nada disimulado hacia su compañera la cual casi no apartaba la mirada del móvil si no pasaba un muchacho por su lado.

Cuatro horas después, Hinata se dejó caer en la plataforma mientras intentaba sentir algún musculo de su cuerpo. Había sido agotador.

 _Solo tienes que sonreír y hacer de "portera" para niños._

Esas habían sido las palabras de su hermana. Palabras malditas y falsas de las cuales su hermana se arrepentiría. En mitad del proceso, se le había pasado por la cabeza llamarla, fastidiarle la cita y hacer que viniera y ella terminara el trabajo. Pero seguramente, su hermana pasaría de ella completamente.

Se había tumbado en la plataforma, pero se sobresaltó al notar algo cliente en su cara. Parpadeando miro al falso santa, que solo llevaba las relucientes botas negras, los pantalones rojos y el gorrito. Le llamo la atención el jersey naranja con las siluetas de unos renos. Estaba tendiéndole un vaso desechable que tendría una bebida caliente mientras él bebía de otro.

-¿Te gusta?-ella le había tendido la mano y recogido lo que parecía ser un chocolate caliente con nata. No lo había probado todavía.- Me lo hizo mi madre, tardo dos semanas en hacerlo y estaba tan emocionada que no me pude negar a ponérmelo-ella supo al instante que hablaba del jersey, el chico le dedico una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué tal la tarde?

-Horrible-después de una pausa para darle un sorbo al delicioso chocolate, soltó la palabra sin más. Abrió la boca para decirle que lo horrible no había sido el trabajo en sí pero él le sonreía aún más. Hinata podría jurar que su sonrisa podía llegar hasta sus orejas.

-Lo sé. Y Shizune también. Has tenido que hacer el trabajo de los tres, has hecho el tuyo, y has estado pendiente de mí y de Karin-negó con la cabeza mientras nombraba a la otra chica quien se había ido quince minutos antes de terminar. Cambiada y todo.- Si no quería hacer esto no se para qué se apuntó. Por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-Hinata.

-¿Hinata?-Naruto se rasco la barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos.-Juraría que Shizune me dio otro nombre.

Había olvidado ese detalle momentáneamente, estaba tan cansada que su cerebro se negaba a pensar en algo. Sopeso qué le podría decir. Opto por la verdad, después de todo no había infringido ninguna ley ¿verdad?

-Mi hermana, Hanabi, se suponía que ella vendría pero ha tenido un imprevisto y he venido en su lugar.

-¡Oh!-tomo lo que quedaba de su vaso de un trago-¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? Podremos ver el gigantesco pino que hay en el centro. Además me han dicho que todo está muy bien iluminado.

-Lo siento pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No te conozco, no me gusta salir- se levantó lentamente después de darle un gran trago al chocolate, lo cual hizo que su garganta ardiera terriblemente- Y...no tengo cambio de ropa.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala donde había dejado su abrigo oyó a su compañero de trabajo carcajearse a gusto. Llego a la puerta de la sala justamente cuando Shizune salía de ella, quien al verla sonrió.

-Tu paga-le tendió un sobre-Me he dado cuenta de que casi has tenido que llevar tú todo el trabajo, asique he quitado parte de la paga de los otros dos y te lo he añadido- negó con la cabeza cuando le vio abrir la boca.- Ni se te ocurra decir nada. No voy a menospreciar tu trabajo.

-¡Oh, Shizune!

-Naruto, ¿sabes que te he quitado parte de tu paga?

-¿En serio? - el chico abrazo a la encargada por los hombros-Eres una estafadora.

-Sí, si lo que digas- la mujer empujo otro sobre contra su pecho- Toma esto y lárgate.

-Yo también te quiero Shizune-después de bromear con la mujer, la miro directamente- Un minuto. Solo necesito un minuto.

Sin hacerle ni caso, Hinata abrió la puerta de la sala y cogió su abrigo.

-¡Sabia que ese sería el tuyo!-el chico estaba saltando sobre una pierna mientras se quitaba la bota izquierda- La verdad no te veía con un amplísimo estuche de maquillaje. Creo que esa chica usa más el maquillaje que el cerebro.

-Ummmm... ¿sí?-mientras se colocaba el abrigo y comprobaba que sus llaves continuaban en su abrigo, le respondió- No la conozco y la verdad es que hoy tampoco la he conocido mucho.

-Sí, supongo.

Una bota paso a escasos centimetros de su cuerpo. Después de fulminarlo con la mirada y de que el expresara una disculpa sonriente, Naruto empezó a bajarse los rojos pantalones. Una sonrojada y balbuceante Hinata se dio la vuelta.

-Tranquila, te dejo que mires el striptease gratuito.

-Déjate. De. Bromas- Hinata estaba segura de que de haber podido lo hubiera estrangulado.

-Llevo mis vaqueros debajo-después de estas palabras, Hinata giro a velocidad de la luz y volvió a fulminarlo. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta con grandes zancadas mientras farfullaba en voz baja.- Eres realmente adorable.

-Gracias.

El portazo resonó por toda la habitación, igual que la ruidosa risa del rubio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata Hyuga, recientemente ayudante de Santa Claus, se dirigía hacia la salida del centro comercial. Los pocos niños que se había cruzado y que ya la había visto en la reunión le saludaron y agitaron sus pequeñas manos al verla. Todavía iba vestida con las mallas de rayas rojas y blancas y el vestido verde que se podía ver a través de su abrigo abierto.

El día ya había finalizado y solo tenía que ir a casa. Eso era hasta que oyó su nombre. A voces. En un centro comercial, vale que no quedara mucha gente porque faltaba nada para cerrar, pero aun había personas. Que la miraban y después miraban atrás suya.

Reconociendo la voz, aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, hasta que un tirón en su brazo le hizo ir hacia atrás. Un brillante pelo rubio, unos ojos azules y una sonrisa acompañaban el empujón.

-Te dije un minuto-Naruto se hizo el ofendido- Te dije que quería ir a ver el gran pino del centro contigo.

-Y yo te dije que no iría.

Aunque se haba dedicado a estar entre blocs, pintura y lápices; Hinata no era ninguna idiota. Naruto estaba buenísimo, seguramente su hermana levantaría el pulgar si lo viera. Y era absolutamente para levantar el pulgar. Si de por si su cara era perfecta, lo que veía de su cuerpo, aun con ropa de invierno, era estupendo. Llevaba una gastada cazadora de cuero, era sobre la que había puesto su abrigo.

-No creo que tus motivos sean realmente importantes.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Venga...venga-agarro su mano y se dirigió hacia la salida- Solo un ratito ¿sí?

Hinata empezó a dar tirones para intenta soltarse, sin éxito. Mientras el rubio no paraba de hablar sobre lo bien que se lo había pasado. Después de diez minutos caminando, en los cuales no soltó su mano, llegaron a un atestado centro de la ciudad. Konoha no era una gran ciudad, pero cuando había alguna celebración sus calles se llenaban de personas.

-¡Mira allí!-siguiendo su dedo, vio a una pareja vestida de duendes, cara y manos verdes incluidas- Ves como no había problema con tu vestimenta. Hoy es un día especial. ¡Oh... espera!-saco de su bolsillo una bola roja, la cual desenrollo hasta llegar a un pompón blanco. El gorro de Santa Claus. Se lo puso y le dirigió una sonrisa- Ahora estamos a juego como esa pareja.

-Por supuesto- Hinata rodo los ojos mientras seguía caminando. Como era imposible que la dejara tranquila, lo mejor era darse prisa en ver el árbol navideño y despedirse.

-¿Que te gusta hacer normalmente?- a la vez que hacia la pregunta le volvió a coger la mano- No quiero que te escapes.

Se quedó mirando sus mano, después subió la mirada y contesto- Dibujo. Me gusta dibujar. Tengo la mano helada, ¿no te molesta?

-En absoluto-metió su mano entre las suyas y las froto levemente- ¿Dibujar? ¿Eres artista?

-Estudio arte.

-¿Piensas dedicarte a eso en el futuro?

-No lo sé, tal vez. Quiero dibujar después de graduarme durante un tiempo. Tal vez decorar interiores o algo así para trabajar en el futuro.

-Un sueño impresionante.

-¿Y tú?

-Estudio informática. Ya sabes, ordenadores y cables por todos lados.

-Nunca podría estudiar eso-su voz fue un murmullo bajo. Naruto se inclinó hacia ella y le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho- No podría estudiar algo así. No se me dan bien ni los ordenadores ni los cables.

-Yo te podría enseñar todo lo que quisieras.- fue entonces cuando Hinata empezó a reír- Es la primera vez que te veo reír desde que te conozco.

-Nos conocemos desde hace unas horas-frunció el ceño mientras decía esas palabras.

-¡Ahí esta!-paso su dedo por la frente y nariz de la chica- Estabas tardando en fruncir el ceño ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?

-Si- levanto la vista y la fijo en un punto a su espalda-Por cierto hay una pareja que lleva un rato mirándonos.

Hinata siguió la mirada de Naruto, entrecerró sus ojos para ver de quien hablaba. Y cuando reconoció las dos personas le entro pánico. Su hermana y Shino los estaban mirando. Shino le saludo con la cabeza, y su hermana...le levanto el pulgar. Predecible.

Por primera vez por la noche, Hinata cogió la mano de su acompañante y echo a correr. No pararon hasta estar dos calles alejados de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- mientras ella apenas podía respirar, el parecía tan fresco- ¿Mala ruptura? ¿Te traicionaron?

-¿Qué?-el chico había endurecido su mirada-No es eso. Es mi hermana. Mi chismosa hermana.

-¿La que debía ser la ayudante?-al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza todavía respirando agitadamente, comento- ¿Por qué hemos salido corriendo? Quería agradecerle a tu hermana por cambiar contigo.-guiñándole un ojo mientras ella le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda, todo roja, le señalo una cafetería- Te invito a un café.

-¿No me has invitado ya a un chocolate?

-Si-creo otra de sus sonrisas. Hinata llego a pensar que vivía a tiempo completo con esa sonrisa- Pero no estaba acompañado de pastel.

Entonces ella volvió a sonreír y puso rumbo a la cafetería sin esperarlo.

-La pregunta llega tarde-después de diez minutos en la cafetería, habían pedido otro chocolate para cada uno y una deliciosa tarta de manzana con caramelo- ¿Tienes un chico en tu vida?- Abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente, Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza.- Eso está muy bien.

Sin creerse todavía lo que él estaba dando a entender, Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Cuando vayamos a ver el árbol, te hare una pregunta. Espero una respuesta afirmativa.

Ella se centró en su pastel, y continuaron hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Él hablo de su divertidísima familia, formada por una excéntrica y gruñona madre y por un tranquilo y amoroso padre. Hablo de sus amigos y de los numerosos deportes que practicaba. Hinata comprendió que ese cuerpo y su resistencia a correr venían de ahí.

Ella le hablo de su metiche hermana, y su agradable madre quien tuvo que convencer a su serio padre de que estudiar arte no era echar su vida a perder. Le hablo de que le encantaba dibujar y hasta le enseño algunas fotos de sus cuadros que tenía guardadas en el móvil.

Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron en silencio al centro, justo donde un gigantesco pino, adornado con mil luces de colores y con múltiples bolas de navidad, también de colores, Hinata estaba totalmente embobada con la magnífica vista que no estaba prestando atención a su acompañante. Quien no sabía ni siquiera que adornos tenía el árbol ya que su mirada no se apartaba de la chica.

Espero paciente a que la chica absorbiera completamente todo a su alrededor, si lo que sabía sobre artistas era verdad, a ella le encantaría ver tranquilamente todo adornado y bonito. Después de un tiempo considerable, le cogió suavemente la mano, ella le miro interrogativamente. Su sonrisa complacida cambio por un ceño ligeramente fruncido y una cara ladeada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Simplemente quería saber si te gusta-el chico dirigió por primera vez su mirada al adornado árbol- Es bonito.

-Si- la chica le sonrió abiertamente para dirigir, de nuevo, su mirada al árbol- Tiene cientos de colores que brillan gracias al reflejo de las bolas y muchos de los colores se combinan brevemente haciendo que surjan aún más. Es totalmente hermoso.

-Ummm-el rubio miro directamente la cara de ella- La vista que he observado durante todo el día es mucho mejor que este árbol.-ella giro rápidamente la mirada y se sonrojo al ver como la miraba- Aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, no es la primera vez que me quedo embobado mirándote.

-¿Qué?

-Vienes seguido al centro comercial, con tu hermana. Te encanta la tarta de melocotón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Voy seguido allí, mi madre posee una pequeña cafetería y yo suelo trabajar algunos días para ayudarla. La primera vez que te vi fue allí, me enamore al instante pero no quería asustarte y que no volvieras, así que te observaba desde la distancia. Volvías muy seguido.

-¿Es la cafetería de la esquina de la segunda planta?- lo vio asentir lentamente- Me gusta mucho el lugar, tiene un ambiente muy animado y las tartas y bebidas de allí son realmente muy buenas.

-Lo sé. Malteada de fresa y tarta de melocotón.-Hinata vio como cogía aire profundamente y luego lo soltaba- Tengo que confesarte algo, algo que puede ser malo….o bueno. Tu hermana me descubrió, al principio estaba preocupada de que fuera un acosador pero luego se empezó a reír porque creía que era un idiota enamorado.-Naruto se rasco superficialmente la cabeza. Siempre que estaba nervioso lo hacía. Ella parpadeo un par de veces procesando la información. –Le dije que quería conocerte pero estaba muy avergonzado para hacerlo asique se le ocurrió que ambos podríamos participar en la programación de Santa.

-¿Mi hermana planeo esto?

-Si-Naruto le apretó la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando el suelo- No quiero que te enfades con ella. ¡Yo fui el que quiso quedar contigo para conocerte!

-Entonces, ¿la pregunta….?

-Quería decirte que quería que fueras mi novia pero…. no creo que deba hacerlo.

Hinata tuvo libre su mano, él la había soltado. Aun se hallaba mirando al suelo y eso no le permitía ver su expresión. Entonces Hinata recordó toda la tarde. Haber estado juntos había sido realmente divertido, y él se había mostrado alegre y considerado toda la tarde. Tampoco se había sentido en peligro y su hermana no dejaría que cualquiera se acercara a ella. Era muy sobreprotectora. Toda su familia lo era, rio por lo bajo al reconocer que todos pensaban que el hecho de estudiar arte ya la colocaba dentro del grupo de personas débiles.

Suspiro profundamente y recorrió con la vista al chico, tenía los hombros hundidos y las manos en los bolsillos. La cabeza aun baja. Le recordó a un perrito abandonado o a un chico desgraciado. Entonces ella solo pensaba en lo mal que estaba y que no quería que Naruto lo pasara mal. Ella no quería que su sonrisa se perdiera, y mucho menos ver su rostro entristecido.

-Naruto-lo llamo suavemente- ¿Me podrías mirar?-él levanto el rostro con una mirada brillante. ¿Lagrimas?-No pasa nada, no estoy enfadada ni me molesta- le acaricio la mejilla mientras sonreía- Me lo he pasado genial hoy.

Entonces él parpadeo para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas y la miro esperanzado- ¿Hinata?

-Saldré contigo. Pero quiero que todo vaya despacio ¿sí?

-Por supuesto- lo vio brillar y empezar a moverse. Hinata estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento empezaría a saltar de la emoción.-Iremos al ritmo que quieras, haremos lo que quieras. ¡Te lo aseguro, puedes confiar en mí!

-Naruto, tranquilo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?-tiro de ella suavemente cuando echó a andar, iba balanceando sus manos- Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. ¿Es-estas segura?

-Sí.

-¡Bien!-volvió a tirar levemente de ella y apretó su mano- Te acompañare a casa.

Hinata sonrió y siguió con el balanceo de sus manos. Naruto le hablaba de todo y nada, y su alegría se notaba de sobra. Hasta que paro de golpe, justamente a unos metros de su casa. Ella miro en la dirección que él veía, extrañada de la seriedad que veía en su rostro. Su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban en la puerta de la casa. Su adorable hermana los miro y luego dirigió la vista hacia sus manos, aun cogidas, luego les volvió a mirar. En su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa y ella levanto su mano derecha. Con el pulgar arriba. Otra vez. Parecía que ellos también acababan de llegar. Naruto siguió parado, tiro de su mano para que ella le mirara.

-Umm… ¿crees que podríamos quedar otro día?-miro por el rabillo hacia su hermana. Parecía cohibido de que los hubieran visto. Quien diría que un chico como él se sentiría así.

-Si-Hinata soltó su mano, dio un paso hacia adelante y le cogió la cara con las manos.- ¿Qué tal mañana en la cafetería de tu madre? ¿Cómo a las cinco de la tarde?

Entonces ella se puso de puntillas y le beso suavemente en los labios. Se separó toda sonrojada, y se dio la vuelta. Justamente después de su segundo paso, Naruto agarro su brazo y la volteo. Entonces él le dio un gran beso, puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y su mano libre se dirigió hacia la nuca de la chica y la apretó contra su cara. Hinata cerró los ojos por inercia y abrió más la boca, el diminuto beso que ella le había dado no tenía nada que ver con el profundo beso que Naruto le estaba dando. Movía sus labios suavemente pero ejerciendo una presión exacta para sentirlo completamente.

Se separó lentamente, Hinata abrió los ojos antes que él. Y lo vio con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al parecer ella no era la única que se sentía nerviosa. Entonces él abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió.

-Mañana. A las cinco. En la cafetería. Hecho.

Se fue medio corriendo y antes de perderse de vista tras una calle, se volvió y agito enérgicamente la mano. Luego lo perdió de vista. Llego hasta su casa, Shino tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos, y su hermana sonreía abiertamente. Aplaudió dando saltitos cuando paso por su lado. Ella hecho a correr hasta su habitación y se tiró en su cama apretando fuertemente uno de sus cojines. Mañana sería un gran día, eso seguro.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
